The invention relates to a combination of a recording arrangement for recording a signal in a digital form on a record carrier and a source selection arrangement for selecting a source to supply a signal to the recording arrangement. The recording arrangement comprises:
a) an analog electrical input for receiving an analog signal, PA1 b) a digital electrical input for receiving a digital signal and/or an optical input for receiving an optical signal, PA1 c) an analog-to-digital converter for converting an analog signal applied to the analog electrical input into a digital signal, PA1 d) a recording unit for recording a digital signal onto the record carrier, the recording unit having an input for receiving the digital signal to be recorded, and PA1 e) a first switching unit for coupling the analog electrical input or the digital electrical input (if present) or the optical input (if present) to the input of the recording unit under the influence of a first control signal. PA1 a) a source selection unit for selecting between a first signal source, a second signal source and at least a third signal source, PA1 b) an analog electrical output for supplying an analog signal, and PA1 c) a digital electrical output for supplying a digital signal and/or an optical output for supplying an optical signal. The analog electrical output of the source selection arrangement is coupled to the analog electrical input of the recording arrangement, the digital electrical output (if present) of the source selection arrangement is coupled to the digital electrical input (if present) of the recording arrangement, and the optical output (if present) of the source selection arrangement is coupled to the optical input (if present) of the recording arrangement. The combination further comprises a user actuatable input unit coupled to a selection signal generator adapted to generate a selection signal at an output in response to the user actuation of the input unit. The selection signal has a relation to the source being selected by the user by means of actuating the input unit, and the output of the selection signal generator is coupled to the source selection unit.
The source selection arrangement comprises:
The invention also relates to a recording arrangement and a source selection arrangement for use in the combination.
The record carrier may be a magnetic record carrier or another type of record carrier, such as an optical record carrier. The signal to be recorded may be a digital audio signal, or a digital video signal.
A combination as described in the opening paragraph, for recording a digital audio signal, is presently available on the market. The recording arrangement is in the form of the DCC 900 digital compact cassette recorder and the source selection arrangement is in the form of the FA 930 amplifier, both of the Philips brand. The DCC 900 digital compact cassette recorder is capable of recording a digital audio signal on a magnetic type of record carrier.
The recording arrangement mentioned above is capable of recording an audio signal in digital form on the record carrier, and comprises a user actuatable input unit in the form of a knob that can be positioned in four positions: `analog-in`, `digital-in`, `optical-in` and `automatic`. The knob is a selector knob, with which the input of the recording unit in the recording arrangement can be switched to one of the analog, digital electrical or optical inputs of the arrangement. The fourth position `automatic` places the arrangement in an automatic input selection mode, in which it is determined whether a signal is present on the optical input. If so, the first switching unit is set in a position in which the signal applied to the optical input is supplied to the recording unit. If not, it is determined whether a signal is present on the digital electrical input. If so, the first switching unit is set in a position in which the signal applied to the digital input is supplied to the recording unit. If not, the switching unit is set to the position in which the analog input is coupled to the recording unit. There is no subsequent switching to another position if later on a signal appears on the digital electrical or optical input.
Source selection takes place in the FA 930 amplifier and is realized by actuating a source selector button. Sources identified by `CD`, `TUNER` and at least one auxiliary source `AUXi` can be selected for recording. Selection thus requires two actuations for the user, one for selecting the input of the recording arrangement, and a second for selecting the source in the amplifier.